


Gone

by Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Love You, I'm Sorry, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:44:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6981133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy/pseuds/Lionsandduckiesanddemonsohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers his smile. The way it would light up the darkest days. How he would never fail to make him laugh. But thats all gone now, and he doesn't understand why. </p>
<p>*I listened to Lover, Please Stay by Nothing But Thieves whilst writing this for inspiration. I recommend the song highly*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

He remembers his smile. The way it would light up the darkest days. How he would never fail to make him laugh. How no matter how said he was, he could always stop the tears and put a smile on his face. He hasn't left his room since the incident. It's been three months. He feels cold and empty inside. He remembers the last time they said I love you...

_He smiled as he lay next to his boyfriend. God it felt great to call him that. He ran a hand through his soft hair and the other man started to wake._

_"Hey." Magnus smiled._

_"Hey." Alec smiled just as brightly. He jumped slightly when the phone rang, ruining the perfect moment. Alec sighed and leaned back grabbing the phone off the bedside table._

_"Alec. What? I'll be right there. Later Izzy." Magnus frowned from his position on the bed. "I'm sorry, I have to go." He gave him a quick kiss before hopping out of bed and pulling his clothes on. "Love you."_

_Magnus smiled at him. "Love you to Alexander." Alec smiled brightly and walked out, leaving Magnus alone in bed._

Maybe if he had known that would've been the last time they would say I love you, maybe it would've ended more heartfelt. Maybe. That's what his life had turned into. Maybe this and Maybe that. He heard a knock on his door and ignored it. A light voice rand through the empty endless silence.

"Hey, you're going to have to come out of there at some point. No matter what you do it won't change the fact that-"

"Don't say his name."

"This isn't a coping method. This is self-destructive. Please."

"Isabelle, just, go." She sighed and walked away. Giving up. He curled himself up in the blankets. Immersing himself in his lovers scent. He slowly began to shake with tears. Soon the scent would be gone and he would have no sensory memories of his late lover. He felt a whole new bought of tears coming on. The sobs could be heard all throughout the Institute and everyone's heart broke for this poor boy, who lost himself when he lost his love.

He just wanted to be held again by those comforting arms. He wanted to play with slender fingers again. He sobbed and sobbed until he fell asleep, crying. His sleep was ridden with nightmares of his former love. No matter how hard he tried to shake them. They were always there. He could never forget about the man who meant so much to him. Who made him feel needed. Who completed him. He had lost half of himself that day and would never gain it back. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

_He smiled as he walked into the Institute. Another successful hunt. He was grinning until he saw the solemn face of Izzy._

_"We need to talk." She explained he went on a hunt alone. There were to many demons. He didn't make it._

Alec was going to have to face it. Magnus was gone. And he wasn't coming back.  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

WC: 520

 


End file.
